Loosing Control
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: He had been wanting this for so long. He never expected it to be like this, though. RATED M FOR A REASON, PWP.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_So, I'm still on a Thor kick. This time I'm locked on the Fandral the Dashing._

_Let's just say, I ship him and Sif big time._

_So, this is just a smutty one-shot, where Sif shows Fandral just how dominant she can be._

_Sit back and do enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Fandral sighed as her lips connected with his. He had been waiting for this for years, and now his wildest dream was coming true. His fingers tangled into her raven hair, her body pressed against his.

A groan vibrated from his throat. He was so caught up in the moment that he had not noticed her hand slide to the front of his pants.

"Sif," he breathed as she rubbed him through the leather. Something about how she took control, and how the leather felt against his skin, made everything that much better. "Sif, please, don't stop." Her laugh reached his ears.

"If it means you submit to me, I will not," she teased. He pressed his groin against her hand and moaned. He needed her to end the teasing. His member was aching with need; his senses could only take _so_ much torment.

"Sif, _please,_" he pleaded, his tunic soaked with sweat.

"I am rather enjoying myself," she stated, her voice laced with dominance and arousal. "As a matter of fact..." He pried his eyes open as her weight disappeared.

His heart raced when she tied a rope around one wrist.

"Sif, what are you playing at," he inquired, his voice rising in pitch. She reached above his head...

That's when he noticed the ring above the bed.

His heart raced as she secured his hands to the ring. There wasn't much that he feared, but this he did. The feeling of being helpless in bed and at the mercy of the maiden before him. He wasn't overly fond of it. In fact he hated it. He hated not having control of the situation.

But he also knew how Sif loved being in control.

"I've always wanted to try this," she began, her weight resting on his thighs. "But could never find someone willing to do it. That and I don't trust any other man." He fought against the ropes, and was terrified by how aroused he was. This shouldn't be happening.

Or was this why none of the other women were ever enough to satisfy him? Oh, he was always pleased after a good romp, but his craving was never truly satisfied. He was always left with the feeling that something was missing. He simply assumed that it was because they were not the person that occupied every waking thought in his mind. Now he wondered, though, if it was because his primal nature was not being met.

He was about to find out.

"Sif, I'm going to be honest, you're scaring me," he panted, meeting her gaze.

"I had the feeling you would be," she murmured, leaning over him until he could feel her breath against his ear. "Just relax and trust me, Fandral." He closed his eyes and took a few deep gulps of air. He trusted her, with his life, but he couldn't possibly relax when he was basically her prisoner. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, his stiff organ now throbbing. "The teasing will end soon. I promise."

"Please, Sif, end it now," he ground out, his jaw clenched. "I can't... it's too much..." Her fingers slid under the tunic and grazed his nipple, causing him to jerk. "Sif, I'm _begging_ you!"

His leather pants disappeared, and his membered bobbed with need. Small fingers closed around him, and he couldn't stop the moan of contentment.

"If you want to please me, Fandral the Dashing, do not let the pleasure get the better of you until I say so," she ordered. He nodded furiously, willing to do anything just to get the sweet feeling of her around him.

He felt the bed sag on either side of his hips, and the tip brushing against something warm and wet. He let a noise that was something between a whine and a whimper before she sunk down on him, slowly.

"Look at me, Fandral," she whispered. He forced his eyes open. "Will this hurt?" Confusion flickered across his mind.

Oh. She's still a maiden. That's right.

"Of course it will," he answered softly. "But the pain is only brief." He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the pillows. "Oh, Sif, I am so sorry."

"I am not." He stared at her. "I am trusting you with something much better, Fandral. I am trusting you with my love."

He bit his tongue to hold back the tears. Never had any woman said such a thing to him. Had he known that she felt this way, he would have pursued her long ago, and never let her get away. Now, she was here, she was his. All he had to do was say the words.

"You can trust me, Lady Sif," he stated confidently.

She slowly sunk down on him, and he used all his self control to stay still. If he made one wrong move, he could cause her more pain than necessary. And he had to remember to hold back until she said so.

For one so inexperienced, she sure knew plenty.

He felt her maidenhead press against him, and she went still. He pried his eyes open to see something very rare on her face: fear.

"Let me handle it, Sif," he instructed. "Then you can take over." She nodded, and he took a deep breath.

Then thrust upwards.

She let out a squeak, and he yanked against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to sooth her pain. His chest ached, something that had never happened before.

"I'm sorry, Sif," he breathed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"It's okay," she groaned. "I am fine." Her eyes met his, and he saw that they had she moved.

He could not stop the moan that tore from his throat. She felt divine, her body sheathing him completely, the way he could not even tell where he ended and she began. The bindings dug into his skin as he fought to hold his release at bay. He was right on the edge of bliss. If only he could expedite her ecstasy.

Or maybe he could.

He lifted his hips, and she let out a cry. He did it again, and again, until they settled into a perfect rhythm. She was tightening around him, and he knew she wouldn't last long. He moved just a little faster, and her voice rose in pitch. He ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the overwhelming pleasure.

"At the same time," she gasped, and he moaned in response. He could not think straight, and speaking was out of the question. If he could just move a little faster...

Her walls fluttered around him, and he let go, the waves of bliss washing over him.

And for one moment, they were one.


End file.
